


Кусочек мыла

by KotePushin



Category: 12 Years a Slave (2013)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Master/Slave, Rape, Slavery, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotePushin/pseuds/KotePushin
Summary: Действие истории будет разворачиваться с того момента, когда Соломон Нортап оказывается у жестокого плантатора Эдвина Эппса. Там Соломон знакомится с рабами Эппса, в том числе и с молодой рабыней Пэтси...





	1. Предисловие

Жестокость, как всякое зло, не нуждается в мотивации; ей нужен лишь повод.  
Джордж Элиот

Никогда еще Соломон Нортап не встречал такой дикой необузданной жестокости, не смотря на то, что это был его вовсе не первый хозяин за последние года. Сейчас, когда он уже несколько дней находился на плантациях рабовладельца и торговца хлопком Эдвина Эппса, Соломону казалось, что более жестокого и страшного человека он еще никогда не встречал.  
В понимании нового хозяина его рабы не просто вещи, он считает своим долгом наказывать их всякий раз, словно выполняя волю самого бога.  
— Раб же тот, кто знал волю господина своего. Кто знал волю господина своего, и который не был готов, и не делал по воле его — слова мистера Эппса звучали громко и внушительно. Он, как никто другой, любил цитировать библию при каждом удобном случае, находя оправдание своим жестоким и зверским поступкам.

— Тот бит будет, бит будет много — продолжал мистер Эппс…


	2. Глава первая. Петси.

Теперь, когда Соломон Нортап, мастер игры на скрипке, сменил далеко не первого хозяина, ему пришлось сменить и имя. Платт — так звучало его новое имя. Чернокожий раб, сбежавшее отребье из Джорджии, вещь, собственность, никто, пустое место. Никто не вспомнит, никто не заплачет, если в один прекрасный день его не станет. Да, прекрасный день — так думал Платт, когда сил совсем не оставалось, когда, казалось еще немного и он сдастся и навсегда оставит мысли о свободе.  
Сейчас он стоял с остальными рабами и слушал, что говорил его новый хозяин мистер Эппс.  
-…И который не был готов и не делал по воле его — тот бит будет и бит будет много… Слышали? Где много, означает — очень много. — Эппс захлопнул библию и многозначительно кивнул в сторону стоящих с опущенной головой рабов.  
Слова Эппса звучали четко, твердо, ясно и яростно, как удары кнута, которые с завидным постоянством прохаживались по спинам его чернокожих невольников.  
Раб — одной из самых страшных бедствий, которое может случиться с человеком свободным от природы, с человеком свободным душой и мыслями, человеком, который таковым остается вопреки всему на свете.  
Став вещью другого, отдав не по своей воле свою свободу, свое тело, душу, ум, воспоминания, желания, действия… Все… Платт не терял надежды.  
До сего дня.

***

Следующий день выдался для Платта нелегким. Его, как и остальных рабов, выгнали с самого раннего утра на хлопковые плантации. Не имеющему никакого опыта новоиспеченному сборщику хлопка не везло. К полудню Платту едва удалось набрать половину положенной нормы.  
Новичку никогда не приходилось собирать хлопок и теперь, его пальцы, привыкшие в тонким струнам скрипки, смычку, гладким изгибам скрипки, должны были ловко и проворно собирать пушистые мягкое белые хлопья, которые прятались среди колючих веток.  
Проклятых шипов, раздирающих руки в кровь. Эти колючки впивались с такой силой, что парой, напоминали тот самый терновый венец, которым «наградили» Христа. Платт чувствовал все — как каждая колючка царапала, впивалась в кожу. Руки его начинали кровоточить, при этом каждое неосторожное движение обещало получить новую царапину.  
Если Платт начинал быть осторожным, чтобы избежать к полудню разодранных кровавых пальцев, работа его замедлялась, а это означало лишь одно — меньше хлопка, чем требовалось от каждого раба.  
Меньше хлопка — больше шансов получить десяток-другой ударов плетьми. Некоторые рабы после такого наказания уже не были здоровы, а те, кто был слабее и вовсе не вставали больше на ноги, после того, как плеть не оставляла на их спинах ни куска живой кожи.  
Каждый день старший надсмотрщик докладывал хозяину о том, сколько фунтов хлопка собрал каждый раб.  
— 182 фунта, Платт — сообщил надсмотрщик после того, как сбор хлопка на это день был закончен.  
— 512 фунтов, Пэтси — отчет продолжался.  
— - Королева полей, Петси еще никогда не собирала меньше 500-сот фунтов за день — мистер Эдвин Эппс подошел к одной из рабынь и положил ей на плечи свои руки.  
Это была красивая чернокожая молодая рабыня, которая никогда не видела ничего в своей жизни, кроме меняющихся хозяев. С последним ей крайне не повезло. Вот уже несколько лет она принадлежала семье Эппса.  
Эдвин не переставал восхищаться своей рабыней, поглаживая ее темную кожу на шее. Она была словно эбонитовая статуэтка, красивая, стройная, с большими темными глазами в которых отражалась грусть, безысходность и боль. Ее жизнь была сплошным страданием, без надежды на свободу, без просвета и отсутствия боли. А еще — она была любимицей хозяина, на свою беду…  
Любимым занятием в свободное время, которое Петси все же могла выкроить, она плела кукол из сухих обрезков кукурузных початков, да напевала песенки себе под нос, негромко, чтобы никто не услышал.  
О чем думала эта молодая рабыня, когда заплетала своим куклам косы? Наряжала их в наряды из листьев? Может о том, что когда-нибудь, возможно в другой лучшей жизни, она сама будет также прихорашиваться, как это свойственно всем молодым девушкам. Несчастная рабыня никогда не имела такой возможности и воплощала свои простые мечты таким нехитрым способом.  
Так новый раб мистера Эппса, Платт, познакомился с молодой рабыней Петси.  
Тех, кто собирал меньше обычного — ждало наказание и порка. Их били тут же во дворе, уложив на землю, либо приковав к столбу, который располагался неподалеку. Удары кнутов и крики раздавались на всю усадьбу и доносились до дома господ Эппсов, но, как оказалось, миссис Эппс была привычна к такому роду «развлечений» уже давно. Ничего ее не смущало и не трогало. Миссис Эппс была чудовищным, каменным изваянием, отличавшийся крайней жестокостью и непримиримостью к своим рабам-неграм.

***

Уроки воздаяния за провинности, недобор нормы хлопка, да и за все, что могло показаться хозяевам неправильным, продолжались каждый день.  
Плеть и кнут были постоянными спутниками рабов мистера Эппса. Но в отличии от остальных, самым ужасным гонениям, пыткам и преследованиям подвергалась Петси.  
На свою беду молодая рабыня возбудила в своем хозяине не только жажду наживы — Петси как никто другой могла добыть столько хлопка на плантациях за день, как не могли собрать трое рабов; она возбудила в Эппсе неуемную дикую страсть, чем положила начало своим бесконечным страданиям.  
Могла ли она хоть как-то противостоять всему злу, всей той ежедневной пытке и боли, которым молодая рабыня подвергалась? Нет, не могла. Она была такой же вещью, как тот же кнут, не раз «гулявший» по спинам ее собратьев по несчастью.  
Могла ли она противиться воле своего хозяина? Нет. Она не могла, не могла избавиться от постоянных домогательств, насилия, приставаний и мерзких животных сладострастных взглядов своего хозяина.  
А еще она, как впрочем и другие рабы, не могла противиться любимым развлечениям своего господина.

***

Развлечение мистера Эппса состояло в песнях и плясках. К этому своему действу он привлекал своих любимых рабов, в том числе и Петси. На этот раз Платту тоже «посчастливилось» попасть на подобный «пир».  
Для Платта это было чем-то новым и изматывающим. Не один из предыдущих хозяев не издевался над своими рабами подобным образом. На свою беду Платт отлично играл на скрипке и как только Эппс узнал об этом, новый чернокожий раб стал постоянным участником ночных сборищ Эппса.  
Почти каждую ночь полупьяный хозяин врывался в тот сарай, где ночевали рабы и гнал всех в свой дом. Там он устраивал танцы с музыкой. Рабы, которые умели играть на музыкальных инструментах — были чем-то вроде музыкального сопровождения, остальные должны были танцевать и веселиться.  
Так продолжалось довольно долго, парой это длилось пол ночи, а уже через несколько часов рабы должны были подниматься и идти собирать хлопок.  
В одну из таких ночей Платт не мог заснуть. Он размышлял о своем положении и о том, что попал у лютому хозяину, от которого ждать какой-либо благосклонности было невозможно. Отчаяние, пронзившее его мозг, жгло его изнутри, сковывало все тело, даже ссадины и кровоточащие руки не приносили Платту такого мучения, каким его подвергало его собственное положение раба.  
Неожиданно его мысли прервал громкий пьяный голос мистера Эппса.  
Всех рабов снова согнали в дом, но на этот раз Платт стал свидетелем отвратительно сцены.  
— Играй, Платт! Играй! - кричал радостный полу пьяный хозяин. Мистер Эппс любил собираться вместе с танцующими рабами. Он был наряжен в дорогой темный сюртук, на его шее виднелся шелковый платок, повязанный на манер тогдашних модников. Глаза Эппса разгорались все сильнее, когда среди танцующих рабов он видел ее — Петси.  
Она, казалось, беззаботно пархала под звуки скрипки, извлекаемые Платтом, она кружилась и танцевала, будто рядом никого не было. Петси словно не замечала направленные на нее хищные глаза Эппса.  
Хозяин хлопал в ладоши, приплясывал и притоптывал в такт музыке. Чем дольше танцевала Петси, тем сильнее разгорался пламенный взгляд Эппса. Этот взгляд, скользящий по стройному телу темнокожей рабыни, полыхал и не пропускал не единого сантиметра рабыни.  
Но не один Эппс наблюдал за Петси.  
Здесь же была и его жена — миссис Мэри Эппс. Она ненавидела молодую рабыню за ее молодость, красоту, а еще за то, что ее муж предпочитал ей рабыню и просто грезил своей любимицей. Это сводило Мэри с ума.  
Сейчас, когда рабы танцевали, а скрипка не смолкала ни на минуту, взгляд хозяйки дома тоже был направлен в ту сторону, где танцевала Петси. Столько ненависти и одновременно ревности сквозило в ее глазах, что казалось, миссис Эппс могла испепелить несчастную Петси на месте. Атмосфера накалялась с каждым новым ритмом музыки, с каждым новым поворотом темнокожей красавицы. То, как теперь Эппс смотрел на свою любимую рабыню, было нечто большим, тем, что уже давно заставляло миссис Эппс кипеть от ярости, ревности и ненависти.  
Еще мгновение и тяжелый стеклянный графин полетел молодой рабыне прямо в лицо. Музыка смолкала, а Петси скорчилась на полу от пронзительной боли, схватившись за лицо обоим руками.  
— Продай ее! — миссис Эппс знала, чего хочет, а ее единственным в этот момент желанием было избавиться от предмета ревности и как можно скорее.  
— Продать Петс? Да она собирает больше хлопка, чем любой другой нигер, выбери кого другого. — разгоряченный Эдвин не воспринял просьбу жены всерьез и продолжал смеяться.  
— Я сказала продай ее! — Мэри повысила голос и на этот раз впилась взглядом в Эпрса.  
Петси не переставала голосить от боли и унижения.  
— Не продам — сквозь зубы процедил Эппс.  
— Ты немедленно уберешь эту черную с*ку из поместья или я вернусь обратно в Чайни-Вилль — миссис Эппс, казалось, не шутила. В ее глазах отразилась решительность и воля.  
— Обратно в тот свинарник, где я тебя нашел? — Эппс продолжал посмеиваться и издеваться, словно наслаждаясь этой сценой. Но в тоже самое время, ему было поперек горла все то, что требовала от него жена — Не надо, не пытайся соперничать с Петси, дорогая. Потому что я скорее избавлюсь от тебя, чем от нее.  
В глазах Мэри заблестели слезы унижения, ненависти и беспомощности. Все в доме знали, что даже миссис Эппс не может идти против воли хозяина.  
Тем временем, Петси продолжала лежать на полу, рыдая и закрывая руками лицо. Мэри ничего другого не оставалось, как выйти вон из той комнаты, где собралось рабы и мистер Эппс.  
— Чего уставился?! — заорал Эппс, срывая свою злобу на Платте, который до этого не спускал своего взгляда с них обоих. — Проклятая женщина — выдохнул Эдвин, направляясь к столику с выпивкой и наливая себе стакан — Не испортишь мне настроение! Не позволю. Танцуйте! Танцуйте, я сказал!  
Рабы снова пустились в пляс, а рыдающую бедняжку Петси утащили в амбар.


	3. Глава вторая. Мистер Эппс.

Ранним утром, едва солнце показало свои лучи, поднимаясь на горизонте и освещая плантации, как раздался пронзительный резкий звук дудки, или горна — Платт к тому времени так и не смог уснуть, будучи погруженным в сои раздумья и поэтому сейчас слабо отличал какие-либо звуки.  
Звук означал подъем и начало нового дня на хлопковых плантациях.  
Платт вместе с другими рабами бы в строю на поле и собирал хлопок наравне со всеми. Он отлично усвоил одно важное и нужное — собрать суточную норму хлопка или больше, только так можно было избежать безжалостных страшных побоев. По видимому, это знала и Петси. Каждый день она старалась из всех сил, чтобы набрать куда больше хлопка, чем все остальные. Платт догадался — больше всего Петси боялась побоев, до этого еще ни раз по ней не прохаживалась плеть хозяина.  
Как и в прошлый раз, молодая темнокожая рабыня проворно отправляла в свою заплечную корзинку белый пушистый хлопок, ее длинные тонкие пальцы мелькали, словно маленькие спицы прялки, между острыми шипами растения, нащупывая каждый раз свою «добычу».  
Итак, с пяти утра и до полудня работа на хлопковых полях была обязательной для всех рабов в хозяйстве мистера Эппса.  
После, каждый приносил свою корзину в амбар, где один из погонщиков как и ранее, взвешивал содержимое и записывал собранный результат. После, сам Эппс принимал решение — выпороть слишком ленивого раба, либо оставить на сегодня его спину не тронутой. А потом — каждый из рабов приступал к своим другим обязанностям.  
Кто-то ухаживал за скотиной, кто-то стирал и готовил — обычно, это были женщины. Другие — мужчины — плотничали, строили, ездили в магазины за покупками для хозяев и выполняли различного рода поручения, а также весь остальной тяжкий труд в поместье лежал на их плечах.  
После работы в поле госпожа Мэри Эппс отправила Платта в лавку за каким-то товаром. Одного, лишь бирка, висевшая у него на шее указывал на принадлежность его к хозяину.  
Платт шел по лесной чаще, все дальше и дальше отдаляясь от поместья Эппса. Вокруг не было ни души, лишь высокие деревья, да кустарник, который рос повсюду, своеобразно отделяя дорогу и весь остальной лес.  
Для раба Платта это означало одно — попытаться использовать такой кстати подвернувший шанс. Сбежать! Да, да, сбежать и прямо сейчас. Убежать куда подальше от этой бесконечной жестокости, насилия, нечеловеческой жизни.  
Платт пустился наутек, свернув с дороги в кусты. Продираясь сквозь заросли, он лелеял надежду на то, что вот так легко и просто он мог навсегда покинуть это проклятое место, вернуться к своей семье, найти свой дом… Обрести долгожданную свободу, спустя столько лет…

***

Пробежав еще какое-то время, Платт услышал лай собак и чьи-то голоса. Он остановился и прислушался. Пот проступил на его лице — неужели за ним послали погоню? Неужто Эппс так быстро мог его хватиться?  
Затравленно озираясь, Платт прошел еще немного и вышел на поляну. Увиденное заставило раба застыть на месте.  
Это были местные плантаторы, которые вместе с погонщиками вешали нескольких рабов, которые по-видимому, предприняли попытку сбежать от своих хозяев. Линчевание было обычным делом — такой вид наказания был традиционным для бежавших или предпринявших попытку сбежать рабов.  
Веревки с петлями были перекинуты через мощную толстую ветку ближайшего дерева, а эти самые петли были обвязаны вокруг шей провинившихся беглецов-неудачников.  
— Ты кто такой?! Подойди ко мне, подойди! Ближе! — крикнул один из плантаторов. Его цепкий проницательный взгляд быстро отыскал Платта среди кустов. Темнокожему рабу Эппса ничего другого не оставалось, как выйти на поляну.  
Платт невольно взглянул в глаза будущим висельникам — надежда на побег тут же улетучилась. Это были глаза людей, которые уже покинули этот мир, обреченность, боль, но вместе с тем и что-то другое просматривалось в их взгляде.  
Это было облегчение, что еще немного и они будут свободны, свободны от всего — от побоев, несправедливости, унижений, рабской никчемной жизни… Они наконец-то обретут свободу…  
— Что молчишь? Или ты тоже решил убежать от своего хозяина? Куда ты идешь? — раздался голос плантатора, который вплотную подошел к Платту и разглядывал его испуганное лица.  
— Я иду в лавку, моя хозяйка, миссис Эппс послала меня за нужным товаром… — робко, опустив голову вымолвил Платт.  
— Ну так и иди туда, да побыстрее! — перебил его плантатор, внимательно оглядывая бирку, висящую на шее Платта, а также и его самого. После он пнул раба и кивнул головой, чтобы его подручные наконец-то вздернули несчастных.  
Вот и все. Надежда на побег угасла, робкая несмелая, призрачная…  
Платт прошел рядом с висельниками и быстро пересек поляну. За его спиной послышался шум натягиваемой веревки, лай собак и хрипы… Платт шел не оборачиваясь, обливаясь потом и трясясь от страха близкой смерти и жестокой скорой расправы.

***

Когда Платт вернулся обратно в поместье Эппса, он старался не показывать виду, что стал свидетелем ужасного линчевания над рабами. Это настолько отвратило Платт от мысли о пробеге, что на какое-то время сделало его безвольным и то и дело трясущимся… Рабом по сути. Все эти мысли давили на него, вытаскивали его душу наизнанку, а самое страшное, с каждым денем он терял надежду на то, что когда-то обретет свободу.  
Эта хрупкая мысль таяла и улетучивалась, как закат и последние лучи солнца, провожавшие этот нелегкий очередной мучительный день.  
На другое утро Платт бежал опрометью в соседнее поместье мистера Шоу.  
Было воскресение, когда рабы имели единственный выходной день и могли заниматься своими делами, а также отлучаться из поместья.  
Здесь была Петси, она часто навещала новоиспеченную госпожу Шоу, жену владельца поместья мистера Шоу.  
Когда-то миссис Шоу сама была рабыней, еще совсем недавно на нее обратил внимание сам хозяин, а потом она стала его женой.  
Петси ценила эти маленькие посиделки с чаем. Это была своеобразная отдушина в череде нелегких дней в поместье у Эпсса. Сейчас она и миссис Шоу седели за красивым столом на веранде, пили чай и болтали. Миссис Шоу пригласила к столу и запыхавшегося Платта.  
— Как известно, хозяин Эппс очень гневливый — Начал Платт, присаживаясь за стол к миссис Шоу и Петси. Перед ним тут же поставили чашку свежего вкусного чая. — И он недолюбливает вашего мужа.  
— Я знаю — ответила миссис Шоу.  
— И он вбил себе в голову, что господин Шоу в некотором роде повеса — продолжал Платт, поглядывая на Петси. — Ошибочный взгляд, без сомнения.  
— Без сомнения — улыбнулась миссис Шоу — Если в этом нет ни доли правды.  
— Я не хотел проявить неуважение к вам, госпожа — тут же извинился Платт, боясь обидеть хозяйку дома. Все прекрасно знали, что миссис Шоу бывшая рабыня.  
— Не бойся задеть меня, ранить мои чувства — ответила миссис Шоу, усмехнувшись и отпивая чай. — Я уж и забыла, когда меня в последний раз стегали плетью. И в поле я не гнула спину. Когда-то прислуживала я, а сейчас другие прислуживают мне. И плата за мою сегодняшнее положение, потворство всем прихотям мистера Шоу, и показное восхищение его верностью, которой нет. Если это убережет меня от доли сборщицы хлопка, тем лучше. Небольшая и вполне разумная плата, полагаю.  
— Я знаю, какого быть объектом особого расположения или гнева хозяина — продолжал миссис Шоу, на этот раз обращаясь к Петси. — То ночные утехи, то порка кнутом. Будь уверена, Петси, Господь разберется с Эппсом. Придет время и Господь накажет их всех. Была рада повидать вас.  
После чаепития в поместье Шоу, Платт и Петси отправились восвояси.

***

Тем временем, Эппс, восседал на трассе своего дома, он мучился похмельем и головная боль была его верной спутницей с самого утра. Положив себе на голову мокрую тряпку, Эпсс держал свои голые ноги в стальной лохани с теплой водой, а сам он отпивал крупными глотками вино из бокала. Любой резкий звук вызывал у Эпсс приступы ярости.  
Наконец Платт и Петси показались во дворе усадьбы.  
Нетерпеливый и внимательный взгляд Эппса тут же пал на Петси.  
— Петс! — позвал ее Эдвин — Петси!  
— Не смотри на него, иди — шепнул ей Платт, видя, что хозяин пьян и от него можно ожидать чего угодно. Петси кивнула и быстро пошла в другую сторону, где располагалось жилье рабов.  
— Я нашел ее хозяин и привел назад, как вы велели — ответил Платт на все возгласы плантатора, стараясь успокоить разбушевавшегося и пьяного хозяина.  
Но от ревнивого и злого взгляда Эппса ее не удавалось уйти никому. Так случилось и теперь. Хозяин вскочил на ноги и как был босиком, так и выскочил во двор своего дома, ругаясь и преследуя Платта.  
Пьяный озверевший Эппс выхватил нож и стал гоняться за Платтом по всему двору, неистово крича и сыпля обещаниями насадить раба на нож. Ревность, перехлестывала все, а его буйный нрав не нуждался в дополнительном стимуле.  
— Что ты сказал ей?! — орал Эппс, кое-как держась на ногах. — Что ты сказал Петси?  
— Да ничего я ей особо не сказал — отбивался Платт.  
— Ах, ты лжец, проклятый лжец! — продолжал орать пьяный Эппс.  
— Я перережу твою чертову глотку! Иди сюда! Держись подальше от Петси! — его вопли продолжались.  
— Хозяин, Эппс! Хозяин! Успокойтесь, хозяин! — Платт увертывался от пьяного Эппса до тех пор, пока тот не подскользнулся и не упал в грязь рядом с загоном для свиней.  
Эппс валялся посреди двора, перемазанный не весть чем, но ему было плевать, его жгла ревность и подозрительность.  
Малейшее поползновение хоть кого-либо в сторону его любимицы, вызывало в Эпссе вулкан страстей и дикую необузданную ярость. Чувство собственника и ревнивца обнажалось, как и нож, который плантатор успел схватить ранее.  
Эппс еще долго ползал по земле, собирая на себя всю грязь и разбросанную солому, крича и пытаясь напасть на Платта, до тех пор, пока на пороге дома не показалась миссис Мэри Эппс. Она тут же все поняла, что причиной столь дикой ревности мужа стала ни кто другой, как рабыня Петси.  
Жена долго проклинала мистера Эппса и окончательно отлучила его от своей постели, мотивировав свое желание отказом делить ее с грязным язычником и гнусным безбожником, падшего к ногам проклятой черной рабыни.  
Но, похоже, сам мистер Эппс не был расстроен, он стоял в разорванной грязной рубахе и даже посмеивался, пока Мэри распекала его и была одержима очередным приступом ревности к Петси.  
После случившегося, казалось, все улеглось и весь остаток воскресения пошел тихо.

***

Но Эппс просто так не успокоился. В эту же ночь он наведался в тот сарай, где жили рабы, в том числе и Петси. Эппс никак не мог унять тот дикий горящий огонь своей страсти к молодой рабыне.  
Подстегиваемый похотью, желанием, властью, прокравшись посреди ночи как вор, вошел туда, где спала Петси. Платт жил в том же сарае, где и молодая рабыня, в эту ночь он не спал и все видел.  
Платт видел, как хозяин вошел в их убежище с зажженным светильником и как еще стоял какое-то время и любовался на спящую Петси. А потом…  
А потом он тихо, чтобы не разбудить остальных, вывел Петси во двор. Платт все видел и понимал, куда и зачем Эппс повел несчастную невольницу, но он ничего не мог поделать.  
Повалив свою беспомощную жертву прямо на какую-то деревянную жесткую приступку, Эппс с нетерпением стал целовать желанное тело Петси, но на какое-то время остановился и с минуту как-то странно смотрел в открытые почти застывшие глаза рабыни.  
Петси смотрела куда-то вдаль и, казалось, ничем не показывала своего отвращения или расположения. то было уже не первый раз, когда Эппс насиловал ее. Он брал ее тело, не церемонясь, не спрашивая и считаясь лишь со своими желаниями.  
Его мерзкое, полное винных паров, горячее дыхание обдавало ее темнокожее лицо. Лишь луна могла осветить это безнаказанное бесстыдство и напомнить тем самым жестокому плантатору о том, что перед ним живая женщина.  
Эпсс приспустил штаны и привычно завозился, не отпуская желанное тело молодой красавицы ни на секунду. Сильные и резкие толчки перемежались с какой-то болезненной досадой, которую испытывал сейчас Эппс.  
Свершая очередное насилие, он не чувствовал полного удовлетворения, вглядываясь все больше и больше в глаза своей жертве. Ему хотелось большего, чем ее тела.  
Ему хотелось, чтобы она также смотрела на него, желала его, целовала, хотела быть с ним как он хотел быть с ней сейчас! Но нет! Она нигер и не может… Не достойна… Но как он этого хочет! Он ведь только и делает последнее время, что мечтает о ней всеми днями и ночами… Петси…  
Его желание и боль — боль неудовлетворенного самолюбия, боль, о, ужас — от неразделенной любви. Дикой, жестокой, искалеченной, падшей, грязной…но любви… О, как бы дорого мог заплатить мистер Эппс, чтобы эта молодая чернокожая красавица, словно дорогая статуэтка, взглянула бы на него по-другому. И пусть все катиться к черту — все… Жена, которую он не любит и никогда не любил, холодная постель, одинокие ночи и выпивка… Петси… Обожаемая Петси, его королева… Королева хлопковых полей… Королева его сердца… Настоящая…  
Толчок. Еще один толчок полный горечи, отчаяния и боли, словно он наказывал сам себя, Эппс не получал удовлетворения от близости с Петси, так как знал, что его любимица его ненавидит.  
Она не смотрит на него с той преданностью и обожанием, как должна бы была всякая рабыня смотреть на своего повелителя, на своего господина и единственного… Возлюбленного? О, нет… Эппс отчетливо понимал, что этого не будет никогда — поэтому, пытка продолжалось…  
Резкие толчки и стоны, издаваемые им подобно дикому сношавшимуся зверю в лесу, мертвая хватка, сравнимая с крепкими когтями хищника, поймавшего свою добычу — такова была любовь мистера Эдвина Эппса.  
Пока продолжалась эта пытка, Эппс не сводил своего взгляда с несчастной Петси. Он ни на мгновение не отрывал глаз от ее лица, ловя каждый ее вздох, каждое движение.  
Наконец, закончив, он оторвался от своей рабыни и тихо позвал ее.  
— Петси — прошептал Эппс. Неужели же он надеялся на ответ…?  
Ответа не было.  
Тогда он с силой ударил ее по лицу, а потом принялся душить, приставив руки к ее горлу в беспомощной попытке, вместе с рабыней, удушить и свои противоестественные (как полагал сам Эдвин) чувства к этой чернокожей королеве. В глазах самого Эппса сквозило отчаяние и боль. Наконец, переводя дыхание, он отпустил Петси, оглядываясь по сторонам, будто затравленный зверь. По его лицу текли слезы — Эппс и сам находил это более, чем странным, поспешно натягивая штаны, он все еще не мог прийти в себя.  
Потом, постояв немного, оглядывая с ног до головы свою жертву, Эппс развернулся и ушел в дом, оставив Петси безмолвно лежать на жесткой подстилке, опороченную и несчастную, но не утратившую своего достоинства. И Эппс отлично это видел, и понимал.  
Это бесило его, что он никак, на самом деле, не может подчинить себе эту молодую рабыню, принадлежащую ему целиком и полностью со всеми своими потрохами, но не принадлежащую ему душой и духом своим.  
Да, среди боли, унижений, отвратительных домагательств своего хозяина, тяжкого труда, Петси не растеряла этой главной черты, отличающей человека свободного от раба…


	4. Глава третья. Просьба.

Прошло еще несколько дней. Платт заметил, что Петси стала совсем неразговорчивой, она все чаще сидела одна, не обращая никакого внимания на то, что происходило вокруг.  
Эппс навещал ее почти каждую ночь и бедняжке ничего не оставалось, как каждый раз подчиняться этому жестокому хищнику. Издевательства и насилие продолжались… Как-то раз, после очередной проведенной ночи со своим хозяином, Петси не выдержала…  
Последней каплей послужило очередной ночное веселье, не без участия миссис Мэри Эппс — она приготовила для рабов печенье и после очередных плясок под скрипку, приказала им есть «подарок» от своей госпожи. Мистер Эппс, как всегда, пристально наблюдал за своей любимицей и не обращал на свою жену никакого внимания. Его сосредоточенный взгляд, полный желания и обожания, был сконцентрирован на ней… На единственной, привлекавшей его по-настоящему, женщине.  
Это, конечно же, не укрылось от Мэри. Проклятую черную рабыню нужно было наказать.  
Ее взгляд упал на Петси, молодая рабыня стояла чуть в стороне, но она была здесь — а это означало, что удушающая ревность миссис Эппс вновь прорвется наружу. Так и случилось.  
— Прервите танец, на минуту, — любезно начала миссис Эппс, предлагая попробовать выпечку — Попробуйте, я испекла это для вас.  
Служанка проворно вынесла поднос, а каждый из рабов должен был взять печенье и поблагодарить хозяйку.  
— А тебе не достанется, Петси — сказала миссис Эппс голосом полным внешнего равнодушия.  
— Ты это видел? — обратилась она к мужу. — Видел, как дерзко посмотрела она на меня?  
Мэри тщательно искала любой предлог, чтобы разразиться очередной тирадой в адрес Петси и выплеснуть на нечастую рабыню свою ненависть, зависть и ревность.  
— Я только видел, как она отвернулась — спокойно ответил Эдвин.  
— Ты слепой или невежда? — вторила миссис Эппс, а ее негодование и злость только возрастали. — Это была дерзкая презрительная ухмылка на этом наглом черном лице. И ты мне говоришь, что не видел, ибо предпочел не видеть. Или ты считаешь, что я лгу?  
— Чтобы это ни было — все прошло — ответил Эдвин, который устал от идиотских придирок и бесконечной ревности своей жены. Ему было противно смотреть на ее и слушать, Мэри уже давно не была для него тем образчиком мужского желания, той мечтой и страстью. Эппсу было просто наплевать.  
— Так ты теперь заодно с нигерами? — продолжала миссис Эппс и ее недовольство набирало оборты. Ей будто не терпелось устроить очередной скандал. — И пусть в их головах роятся эти гнусные мысли?  
Мэри сделала паузу, а потом повернулась и добавила.  
— Посмотри на них — ее слова, полные желчи и ненависти, сыпались с ее губ, тогда как в ее глазах сквозила обида и даже отчаяние, ведь прежнее расположение мужа она уже не могла вернуть и Мэри это хорошо осознавала. Поэтому, теперь, ее жалкие попытки унизить Петси при мистере Эппсе выглядели смешными и нелепыми — Они пропитаны ими. Пропитаны ненавистью! Оставишь все, как есть и они придут за нами под покровом ночи, ты этого хочешь? Чтобы эти черные животные перерезали нас, когда мы спим? О, ты вовсе не храбрец! Проклятый евнух, вот ты кто!  
Миссис Эппс бесилась все больше, ее выводило из себя равнодушие мужа, который отмахивался от нее словно от надоевшей мухи, пропуская мимо ушей ее ядовитые слова.  
— Не хочешь защитить меня, веди себя достойно белого человека — продолжала она, стоя рядом с Эппсом и только еще больше разжигала и без того накалившуюся ситуацию. — И выбей дурные мысли из их голов!  
Эдвин ничего не ответил, а лишь тяжело выдохнул и продолжал смотреть куда-то мимо своей жены.  
В этот момент Мэри подошла к Петси и расцарапала на ее лице плохо зажившую рану. Молодая рабыня скорчилась на полу от боли.  
— Разберись с ними! — крикнула миссис Эппс, снова подходя в плотную к своему мужу.  
Но Эппс, казалось не замечал своей жены, его глаза были по-прежнему прикованы к Петси, а теперь его внимание сосредоточилось лишь на своей страдающей любимице.  
Подождав, пока Мэри закончит свою речь, он молча поднялся и подошел к рыдающей Петси, а потом также молча взял ее за руку и вышел из зала вместе с ней, оставив обескураженных рабов и свою жену веселиться дальше.  
Выбор хозяина был очевиден.  
— Ешьте, наслаждайтесь! И снова танцевать — выплюнула миссис Эппс, тогда как ее глаза горели ревностью и отчаянием.  
Платт вновь заиграл на скрипке…

***

— Иди сюда… Ну же… Петси- шептал Эппс, укладывая несчастную рабыню на соломенную кучу в сарае для скота. — Петс! Я сказал иди сюда!  
Удар. Сильный. Наотмашь. Петси покорно опустила голову, ей было не привыкать к подобному обращению. Слезы текли по ее щекам, она никак не могла унять рыдания…  
Еще удар по лицу и звуки разрывающегося ночного платья… Жадные похотливые урки хозяина… Его жадные горячие губы… Его странные страстные признания в минуту животной близости…  
— Ты моя! Моя, моя, моя! — Эппс не выпускал Петси ни на мгновения, осыпая поцелуями и ласками — Моя королева! Моя…  
Петси старалась держаться равнодушной, но у нее это слабо получалось… Слезы градом катились по ее темному избитому лицу.  
— О, Петси — продолжал шептать Эппс, расстегивая штаны и окончательно разрывая ночную рубашку рабыни — Я обожаю тебя… Ты же знаешь это! Почему не отвечаешь мне взаимностью? Что тебя смущает? Неужели эта безумная жалкая курица, миссис Эппс?  
Петси молчала, лишь горячие слезы отчаяния по-прежнему струились по ее лицу.  
— Петси — шипел Эдвин, освободившись наконец-то от штанов — Я никогда не отпущу тебя, слышишь? Никогда… Даже не думай об этом! Я никогда не продам тебя! Даже за все золото мира! Слышишь?! Ты моя! Моя!  
И вновь нечастая, обреченная на муки рабыня почувствовала в своем теле горячую плоть ненавистного хозяина. В этот раз Эппс старался быть чуть ласковее, чуть внимательнее, это было непривычно странным и для самой Петси.  
Он поминутно заглядывал ей в глаза, словно спрашивая, что она чувствует на самом деле.  
— Я не могу без тебя… Не могу… Разве ты этого не понимаешь? — продолжал шептать плантатор, обдавая ее лицо и шею горячим дыханием, перемежающимся с поцелуями.  
Петси молча сносила его страсть, стараясь не глядеть в глаза своему мучителю.  
Следом за признание последовал очередной удар по лицу. Эппс никогда не бил Петси ногами, будто боялся и вправду убить свою лучшую сборщицу хлопка.  
В этот удар Эдвин вложил все свое отчаяние, все свое бессилие и обреченность всегда быть ненавистным хозяином, всегда быть отвергнутым мужчиной.  
— Не молчи, прошу тебя, моя королева… Не молчи, ответь мне, хоть раз! — его шепот становился все громче, а быстрые глубокие движения все неистовее, его руки грубо мяли ее тело, впиваясь в каждую клеточку желанной женщины.  
— Моя Петси… — еще толчок и еще.  
— Моя королева — Эппс не отрываясь продолжал свое издевательство, которое он называл любовью — Моя… Не молчи… Скажи хоть слово… Я люблю тебя, моя Петси…  
Так прошла вся ночь, в диких необузданных страстях, жалящих, как удалы кнута, признаниях и буйной любви хозяина Эппса.

***

Следующий день для Платта был как в тумане, работа на хлопковых полях уже не доставляла ему таких мучений как в первые дни. Он привык к работе сборщика хлопка и теперь смело вырабатывал дневную норму, какую полагалась выполнять каждому нигеру.  
Ночью, когда Платт крепко уснул, его неожиданно разбудил осторожный женский голос.  
— Платт, Платт, ты не спишь? — то была Петси.  
— Нет — он поднялся и присел рядом с молодой рабыней.  
— У меня есть просьба — начала Петси, голос ее заметно дрожал, но все же она старалась говорить уверенно, будто уже давно обдумала то, что собиралась сказать — Окажи мне услугу. Я украла это у хозяйки.  
С этими словами Петси протянула Платту золотую безделушку.  
— Верни — ответил Платт и уже хотел было вручить вещь назад, но Петси прервала его.  
— Это тебе оплата — продолжила она, вернув безделицу Платту.  
— Но за что? — удивился он.  
— Я прошу тебя, прекрати мою жизнь — сказала Петси, глаза ее выражали уверенность и непоколебимость. — Подтащи мое тело к самому краю болота, схвати меня за горло и держи под водой, пока я не стану неподвижной и безжизненной. Потом похорони в уединенном месте.  
— Не стану я этого делать — Платт ужаснулся от услышанного. — Ты предлагаешь мне ужасные вещи.  
— Я очень долго думала на этим — взмолилась Петси.  
— Это все уныние и ничего больше — отвечал Платт — Нельзя впадать в такое отчаяние.  
— Как же ты не можешь понять — продолжала Петси, на глазах у нее проступили слезы — Нет мне покоя в этой жизни. Если я не могу купить твое сострадание, я буду молить о нем.  
— Есть другие — холодный ответ Платта прозвучал в ночной тишине. — Проси их.  
— Но я молю тебя — умоляла Петси со слезами на глазах.  
— Почему?! — Платт был в ужасе от ее просьбы. — Почему ты обрекаешь меня на муки ада этой безбожной просьбой?  
— Господь он ведь все видит, Господь добр и милосерден- настаивала Петси — И простит убийство из сострадания. Ты не попадешь в ад. Сделай это, сделай то, что я не в силах сделать сама.  
Платт отшвырнул украденную безделушку и отвернулся от Петси, не ответив ничего.  
Петси ничего не оставалось, ка рыдая отправиться на свое спальное место.

На следующий день снова взошло солнце, а рабов выгнали на хлопковые поля…


	5. Глава четвертая. Кусочек мыла.

Шло время и Господь покарал Эппса. Хлопковые поля поразила болезнь, гусеницы опутывали и пожирали хлопковые растения, а это значило, что убытки придется считать очень скоро. Так продолжалось два года.  
Эппсу надо было спасать свое финансовое положение во чтобы то ни стало. Он полагал, что Господь и впрямь покарал его, но во всем, как всегда он винил этих «безбожных тварей». Эппс то и дело скакал по полям, отвешивая удары кнутом…  
Спустя время, он принял решение и отослал своих рабов-мужчин, на время, судье Тернеру, чтобы получить хоть какую-то прибыль. Рабы должны были рубить тростник и выполнять все, что говорил новых временный хозяин. На сезон или даже два, Платт, как и остальные, сменил один сарай на другой.  
Платту повезло, он хорошо играл на скрипке и новый хозяин позволял, иногда, ему заработать личные деньги. Но все когда-то заканчивается и спустя два сезона рабы вернулись к прежнему хозяину — мистеру Эппсу.  
Платт заметил Петси, работавшую в огороде с тяпкой. Она уже не могла скрыть слез, которые струились по ее лицу. Правый глаз ее был залит кровью, все говорило о том, что ее лицо недавно приняло очередной жестокий удар. Но она ничего не сказала, когда увидела возвращающегося Платта, а лишь поглядела на него с молчаливым укором.

***

Хлопковые поля снова наполнились жизнью — работа снова кипела. Так случилось, что в этот раз Платт набрал меньше, чем полагалось. Ему пришлось выйти из строя рабов и выслушать все то, о чем вещал Эппс. Но в этот раз не один он набрал меньше нормы — к их рабской артели примкнул один белый — это был плотный крепкий мужчина, который попал на плантацию за долги, он был бывшим надсмотрщиком и пропивал все, что зарабатывал.  
Свой неблагодарный труд он презирал и ненавидел — не каждый надсмотрщик мог хлестать ни в чем не повинных людей с утра до ночи и не мучиться при этом муками совести.  
Эту совесть бывший погонщик усердно заливал виски, скатываясь все стремительней по наклонной плоскости. Вот так Армсби попал на поля к мистеру Эппсу.  
Платт случайно доверился этому человеку, отдав свои последние деньги, которые он заработал игрой на скрипке, работая у судьи. Армсби решил, что предав Платта и выдав его Эппсу, он сможет восстановить свое положение и снова стать погонщиком.  
Очередная попытка Платта провалилась — тайное письмо так и не было отправлено. Единственно, что удержало Эппса от прямой расправы было то, что Армсби был свободным и белым — у него не было статуса раба. А то, почему плантатор не убил Платта — было загадкой для самого темнокожего раба. Но письмо ему все же пришлось сжечь.  
Отгадка была проста и показалась Платту очевидно — лишние рабочие руки в разгар сезона были нужны Эппсу больше, чем сведение счетов и новые расходы на другого раба.  
Шанс на свободу — улетучился.

***

Но Платт рано приписал хозяину Эппсу такое «попустительство». На другой день, когда солнце палило нещадно, а рабов снова выгнали на хлопковые поля, погонщики Эппса не жалели плетей…  
Ужасные условия труда были не выносимы, не раз другие плантаторы говорили Эппсу, что подобное обращение приведет многих рабов к гибели, а самого Эппса к новым тратам. Но, не смотря на все увещевания, мистер Эппс никого не слушал  
Один из рабов не выдержал и упал замертво прямо среди хлопковых кустов. Ушат вылитой на него воды так и не привел несчастного в чувства. Через час Платт и еще несколько рабов, закопали тело усопшего на своеобразном кладбище для рабов, которое располагалось недалеко от их сараев.  
Платт и остальные собрались, чтобы по-своему отпеть душу покойного. И снова над плантациями разнеслась песня о свободной душе… В глазах Платта застыли слезы и отчаяние — он понимал, что когда-нибудь и он сам вот так упадет на этом проклятом хлопковом поле. Он не выдержит постоянных побоев, никогда не увидит свою семью, не обнимет своих детей… Горечь, отчаяние, боль… Это было тем самым концом, тем финалом, который был уготован каждому из них.  
Платт, сжимая кулаки, вытерая слезы, струившиеся по его щекам, стал подпевать…

***  
Но все оказалось совершенно не так, как ранее казалось Платту…  
На другой день было воскресение, у рабов был небольшой выходной, когда они могли заняться своими делами. Казалось, до какого-то момента, все было тихо, но тут посреди двора показался мистер Эппс.  
Он бушевал и негодовал. Как всегда Эппс искал Петси, а где она и куда пошла никто не знал.  
— Петси-и-и-и! Петс! — орал Эдвин, рыская по двору и заглядывая во все сараи подряд. Он и минуты не мог выдержать, если не знал, где находится его любимая рабыня.  
— Я же говорил это! Я знал это, я знал! — Эппс продолжал вопить и бегать по двору, наконец он приблизился к женщинам, которые развешивали стиранное белье — Петси! Где она? Где Петс?! Где она, черт подери?! Где она?!  
ОН распугивал рабов, продолжал голосить и наконец, рассвирепев окончательно набросился на женщин.  
— Фиби! Где она? Где она?! — орал Эппс, хватая одну из темнокожих рабынь — Где Петси? Где она?! Что вы тут стоите?!  
— Я ничего не знаю, хозяин — дрожащим голосом отвечала Фиби, боясь прогневить плантатора еще больше прежнего.  
— Не знаете чего?! — возгласы Эппса раздавались на все поместье — Что?! Куда она ушла?! Она сбежала, да? Она сбежала?!  
Бросив рабыню на землю, он подскочил к другой и разразился отборной бранью.  
— Вы, грязные черные твари, — шипел разъяренный Эппс — Стоите тут, словно глухие и немые! Говори!  
В ответ ему было молчание.  
— Он сбежала… — обреченно выдохнул Эппс, а его глаза рассеяно обвели двор, словно потеряв всякую надежду. — Моя Петси сбежала…

***

Спустя некоторое время показалась и сама Петси. Выяснилось, что она никуда не сбегала. Был выходной день, а это значило, что она ходила на ферму Шоу.  
Но для мистера Эппса, это был очередной повод для гнева. Он набросился на Петси, словно ревнивый муж-рогоносец, выливая свою подозрительность и ревность всю без остатка на несчастную рабыню.  
— Ты шаталась? Ты где-то шлялась? Да? — голос Эппса дрожал от ревности и негодования. — Подлая девка, где ты была?  
— Нигде не была! — возразила Петси.  
— Что? — Эппс тут же подскочил к ней и схватил ее за горло — Только не лги мне!  
— Сегодня воскресение, хозяин, я пошла помолиться Господу — отвечала Петси, старательно уворачиваясь от крепкой хватки хозяина.  
— Не впутывай Бога в свою ложь! Ты идешь с плантации Шоу! — Эппс продолжал хватать Петси за горло и даже начал душить.  
— Я прошу, господин… — Платт не выдержал и вмешался, чтобы защитить Петси, но Эппс с силой ударил его и еще больше обозлился.  
— И ты заговорил?! — орал Эппс. — Совсем осмелел и решил поддержать ее ложь!  
— Я была на плантации господина Шоу — Петси кинулась на защиту Платта и заслонила его собой.  
— А-а-а, ты признаешься? — голос Эппса превратился в змеиное шипение.  
— Да, — продолжала Петси — Признаюсь, а почему знаете? Я взяла это у госпожи Шоу.  
С этими словами она протянула Эппсу на своей ладоне маленький белый кусочек мыла.  
— Хозяйка Эппс не дает мне ни куска мыла, чтобы я помылась — говорила Петси, продолжая заслонять собой Платта — От меня так воняет, что меня саму воротит! Пять сотен фунтов хлопка в день за днем! Больше, чем кто-то другой и за это я хочу быть чистой. Это все, чего я прошу. Здесь то, ради чего я пошла к Шоу.  
— Лгунья… — прошипел Эппс, не спуская с Петси своего воспаленного взора.  
— Господь все знает и все видит — слезы лились по щекам Петси, а она продолжала стоять перед озверевшим хозяином, заслоняя собой Платта и выставив перед собой белый кусочек мыла. — А вы не хотите признавать правду. Я не лгу, хозяин! Хоть убейте меня, я не отступлюсь. — добавила она твердо. Достоинство сквозило в ее глазах, даже теперь, перед страхом жестокого наказания, Петси оставалась непреклонна, она еще не утратила того главного качества, что отделяло человека от покорного раба… Это больше всего бесило Эппса.  
— Я накажу тебя — ответил на все это мистер Эппс, немного успокоившись. Его взгляд говорил о том, что он что-то задумал. И это было ужасным. — Отучу ходить к этим Шоу. Тич, тащите веревки. Раздень ее до гола и привяжи к столбу.  
В это время показалась миссис Эппс. Вид ее был словно у победительницы, она с нескрываемой садисткой радостью смотрела, как ее муж, наконец-то, накажет эту черную зарвавшуюся тварь. Ее глаза просияли, когда обнаженную Петси привязали к столбу.  
После, Эппс обратился к Платту и протянул ему кнут.  
— Высеки ее — сказал Эппс, — Секи!  
Платт дрожащими руками взял кнут и начал сечь… Он старался наносить удары вскользь, как можно дальше от кожи, чтобы не остались слишком глубокие шрамы.  
Миссис Эппс просто любовалась этим бесчеловечным издевательством.  
— Он претворяется — проговорила она, обращаясь к мужу — Почти не видно рубцов. Вот как нигеры поступают с тобой.  
— Ты будешь сечь ее так, пока кровь не потечет рекой или я убью всех нигеров — яростно прошипел Эппс, подскакивая к Платту с пистолетом в руках. — Ты понял меня?! Бей ее!  
Избиение продолжалось. Петси стонала и плакала от боли, ее темная кожа покрывалась свежими страшными рубцами от гулявшего по ее спине кнута.  
На какую-то минуту Эппсу показалось, что Платт слишком жалеет несчастную рабыню и сам, выхватив в того кнут, принялся за дело, истязая, калеча, нанося удары со всего размаху и со всей силы.  
Он вкладывал в эти дикие зверские удары, спуская с Петси кожу живьем, всю ту боль, отчаяние, отверженность, обиду, свои неразделенные чудовищные чувства, все свое превосходство и возмущение. У этой рабыни нашлось достоинство возразить ему, ответить достойно… Нет, так не должно быть!  
Воистину, в эту самую минуту, Эппс превратился в настоящего зверя.  
Удары сыпались нещадно, один за другим и не прекращались ни на минуту. Кровь стекала по столбу и впитывалась в землю. Вскоре Петси уже не могла плакать, а лишь издавала какие-то сдавленные звуки. Тело ее дрожало, а сама она почти не могла держаться на ногах.  
— Ты дьявол — говорил Платт, будучи не в силах помешать хозяину, который продолжал зверство — Рано или поздно, когда-нибудь, наступить судный день и ты ответишь за этот грех!  
С Петси буквально спустили шкуру. Все ее тело было в огромных глубоких, кровавых рубцах, кое-где уже проглядывало мясо. Глазам Платта предстало чудовищное зрелище. Некогда шелковистая гладкая кожа молодой темнокожей рабыни, превратилось в кровавое ужасающее месиво.  
Она затихла, а когда ее приказали отвязать, просто упала на землю без движения.  
— Грех? — наконец прервавшись, ответил Эппс — Нет никакого греха. Хозяин поступает с собственностью как хочет. А сейчас, Платт, я очень доволен. Поостерегись, чтобы мне не захотелось еще больше поднять себе настроение.  
Эппс прекратил порку, он тяжело дышал, пот катил с него градом. Бросив кнут, он удалился восвояси.  
Платт поднял на руки бесчувственное тело Петси и понес в сарай. Эта горькая ноша стала для него немым пожизненным укором…  
Кусочек мыла выпал из ее рук и остался лежать на земле…


	6. Заключение.

Господин Бесс, уроженец Канады, один из рабочих с которыми Платт строил беседку около дома мистера Эппса, внял его мольбам. Он очень опасался за свою жизнь, но все же согласился. Этим же вечером Платт снова попытался написать письмо и передать его Бессу, на этот раз сохряняя все предосторожности.  
Платт прекрасно помнил о том, что уже когда-то доверился белому и как все вышло. Но другого шанса ему бы никогда больше не представилось. Он просил прислать его документы, подтверждающие то, что Платт — Соломон Нортап, не раб, а свободный человек. Свободный и его жизнь важна для его семьи.  
Ожидание было смерти подобно. Но Платт все же надеялся, мысли о свободе и о своей семье никогда не покидали его, никогда — за все десять лет, в течении которых он находился в рабстве у плантатора мистера Эппса.  
Работы на плантациях и полях продолжались до определенного дня…  
Этот день, казалось, ничем не отличался от остальных. Платт работал вместе с остальными, обрабатывая очередное поле.  
Неожиданно около поместья Эппса остановилась повозка, оттуда вышел хорошо одетый человек и поспешил на тоже поле, где трудились рабы.  
Стояла невыносимая жара.  
— Платт! — выкрикнул незнакомец — Где парень по имени Платт? Подойди ко мне. Твое имя Платт?  
— Да, сэр — ответил темнокожи раб, подходя к незнакомцу и еле переводя дыхание.  
— Знаешь этого человека? — спросил он, указывая на другого незнакомца рядом с повозкой.  
— Мистер Паркер — проговорил Платт, он узнал давнего друга, которые уже давно искал его, но так безуспешно.  
— Повтори — потребовал незнакомец.  
— Мистер Паркер — ответил Платт, не сводя глаз со знакомой фигуры мужчины, стоявшего рядом с лошадьми.  
— Поклянись жизнью и ответь правдиво — продолжал незнакомец — У тебя есть другое имя?  
— Меня зовут Соломон Нортап — отвечал Платт, надежда снова зажглась в его глазах.  
Незнакомец оказался местным шерифом. В этом время мистер Эппс уже успел спуститься с веранды и начать высказывать свое недовольство по поводу вмешательства в рабочий процесс.  
— Расскажи о своей семье — шериф прервал все возмущения Эппса и снова обратился к Платту.  
— У меня есть жена, Энни Хэмтон и двое детей — продолжал Платт — Маргарет и Алонсо. Я тот, кем назвался.  
— Ты куда, Платт? — недоумевал Эппс, глядя, как его раб бросает матыгу и направляется к повозке.  
Пока Эппс пререкался с серьезно настроенным шерифом, Платт и мистер Паркер обнялись.  
— Как же? Это мой нигер! — орал Эппс.  
— Это мистер Соломон Нортап — твердо ответил мистер Паркер — Уберите руки!  
— Черта-с два! Я подам суд! — Эппс негодовал.  
— Это ваше право и уверяю вас, вы разоритесь, проиграв все суды! Пустите его! У нас есть бумаги, что он свободный человек! — заявил Паркер и отвел Платта в повозку.  
В это мгновения, как раз тогда, когда Платт садился в повозку, выбежала Петси, чтобы попрощаться.  
— Платт! — крикнула она.  
Соломон повернулся и подошел к Петси. Он обнял ее напоследок, его торопили, а все происходящее с ним, казалось как в тумане. Он не верил, еще не мог осознать…  
Наконец, он разжал объятия и поспешил в повозку, оставляя Петси, стоящую позади…  
Позади оставались вычеркнутые из жизни годы…12 лет…12 лет рабства, ужаса…12 лет, которые никогда не вернуть…

***

Повозка увозила Платта вдаль, по дороге, уходящей от усадьбы Эдвина Эппса, дальше и дальше, от проклятых хлопковых полей, почти обезумев от бесконечных побоев, нескончаемых унижений и боли. Позади оставалась новая порция чернокожих рабов, а также кучка прежних, кого знал Платт, к кому успел привязаться и прикипеть всей душой.  
Платт, а теперь Соломон Нортап, обернулся и глядел на дорогу, туда, где стояла Петси, провожая его безмолвным грустным отчаянным взглядом… Ее раны совсем недавно поджили и она опять работала в полях, собирая по пять сотен фунтов хлопка в день…  
Петси стояла и глядела на уезжающего в повозке Платта…  
Отныне он свободен, свободен… Он больше не раб… Он поедет домой… Но он должен обязательно вернуться и забрать Петси… Забрать эту несчастную доведенную до края отчаяния рабыню, которая еще не успела растерять самое главное — человеческое достоинство, осознание себя человеком не смотря ни на что… Он обязательно вернется за ней… Когда найдет свой дом, обнимет свою семью… Когда обретет свою свободу по-настоящему… Когда вновь обретет свой потерянный дом… Он вернется… Обязательно…  
Свобода… Вот она, наконец-то… Свобода… Он свободен…  
Ему удалось, удалось преодолеть все, пройдя все опасности - страх преследования, висевший над ним постоянно, боль, лишения, унижения, побои, голод, отчаяние, безысходность, ужасы рабства, даже смерть, чтобы обрести свободу, дом, любимых и родных… Ему удалось сохранить то, что отделяет человека от животного, от раба по сути… Ему удалось сохранить веру в Бога, свои ценности… Ему удалось видеть пример человеческого достоинства, которое сохранилось, не смотря ни на что… Ему удалось это сохранить, не перешагнуть черту… Даже познав отчаяние, не потерять веру в справедливость, когда не было надежды на спасение, а вокруг творились бесчинства, зверства и дикость… Ему удалось…  
… Ему удалось остаться ЧЕЛОВЕКОМ…


End file.
